filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Henry Fonda
Henry Jaynes Fonda (16 mai 1905 – 12 août 1982) était un célèbre acteur américain. Il naquit à Grand Island, Nebraska, fils de William Brace Fonda et de Herberta Krueger Jaynes. Henry Fonda a joué dans près de 90 films. Il remporta finalement un Oscar pour sa prestation dans La Maison du lac (On Golden Pond), quelques mois seulement avant sa mort. Il succomba des suites d'un cancer et d'une maladie cardiaque à son domicile de Los Angeles, entouré de sa femme Shirlee et de sa fille Jane, qui joue également dans son dernier film. Son fils Peter est également un acteur. Il est également le grand-père de l'actrice Bridget Fonda. Parmi les films les plus célèbres dans lequel il a joué se distinguent 12 hommes en colère et Il était une fois dans l'Ouest, dans lequel son rôle est à contre-emploi du rôle de l'homme courageux et honnête qu'il a le plus souvent endossé. Mariages * 1965-1982 Shirlee Mae Adams * 1957-1961 Afdera Franchetti * 1950-1956 Susan Blanchard * 1936-1950 Frances Ford Seymour * 1931-1932 Margaret Brooke Sullavan Récompenses * 1981 : Oscar du meilleur acteur pour le rôle de Norman Thayer, Jr dans La Maison du lac (On Golden Pond) de Mark Rydell Filmographie * 1935 : The Farmer Takes a Wife * 1935 : Way Down East * 1935 : I Dream Too Much * 1936 : The Trail of the Lonesome Pine * 1936 : The Moon's Our Home * 1936 : Spendthrift * 1937 : Wings of the Morning * 1937 : J'ai le droit de vivre (You Only Live Once) * 1937 : Slim * 1937 : That Certain Woman * 1938 : L'Insoumise (Jezebel ) * 1938 : Blocus (Blockade) * 1938 : Spawn of the North * 1938 : Miss Manton est folle (The Mad Miss Manton) de Leigh Jason * 1939 : Le Brigand bien-aimé (Jesse James) de Henry King * 1939 : Let Us Live! * 1939 : The Story of Alexander Graham Bell * 1939 : Vers sa destinée (Young Mr. Lincoln) * 1939 : Sur la piste des Mohawks (Drums Along the Mohawk) * 1940 : Les Raisins de la colère(The Grapes of Wrath) * 1940 : Lillian Russell * 1940 : Le Retour de Frank James (The Return of Frank James) de Fritz Lang * 1940 : Chad Hanna * 1941 : Un cœur pris au piège (Lady Eve) * 1941 : Wild Geese Calling * 1941 : You Belong to Me * 1942 : Rings on Her Fingers * 1942 : The Male Animal * 1942 : The Magnificent Dope * 1942 : Six destins (Tales of Manhattan) * 1942 : The Big Street * 1943 : Immortal Sergeant * 1943 : L'Étrange Incident (The Ox-Bow Incident ) * 1946 : La Poursuite infernale (My Darling Clementine) * 1947 : The Long Night * 1947 : Dieu est mort (The Fugitive) * 1947 : Femme ou maîtresse (Daisy Kenyon) * 1948 : On Our Merry Way * 1948 : Le Massacre de Fort Apache (Fort Apache) * 1949 : Jigsaw (non crédité) * 1955 : Permission jusqu'à l'aube (Mister Roberts) * 1956 : Guerre et paix (War and Peace) * 1956 : Le Faux Coupable (The Wrong Man) * 1957 : 12 hommes en colère (12 Angry Men ) * 1957 : The Tin Star * 1958 : Rangers of Yellowstone * 1958 : Stage Struck * 1959 : L'Homme aux colts d'or (Warlock) * 1959 : The Man Who Understood Women * 1959 : The Deputy (série télé) * 1962 : San Francisco Fire (naration) * 1962 : Advise and Consent * 1962 : Le jour le plus long (The Longest Day) * 1962 : La Conquête de l'Ouest (How the West Was Won ) * 1963 : Spencer's Mountain * 1964 : The Best Man * 1964 : Fail-Safe (Point limite) * 1964 : Sex and the Single Girl * 1965 : The Rounders * 1965 : In Harm's Way * 1965 : The Dirty Game * 1965 : Battle of the Bulge * 1966 : A Big Hand for the Little Lady * 1967 : All About People * 1967 : Welcome to Hard Times * 1967 : Stranger on the Run (pour la télévision) * 1967 : Les Cinq Hors-la-loi (Firecreek) * 1968 : Madigan * 1968 : Yours, Mine and Ours * 1968 : The Boston Strangler * 1968 : Il était une fois dans l'Ouest (Once Upon a Time in the West) * 1970 : Too Late the Hero * 1970 : The Cheyenne Social Club * 1970 : There Was a Crooked Man * 1971 : Sometimes a Great Notion * 1971 : Ah ! quelle famille (série télé) * 1973 : The Red Pony (pour la télévision) * 1973 : Serpent, Le * 1973 : The Alpha Caper (pour la télévision) * 1973 : Ash Wednesday * 1973 : Mon nom est Personne (Mio nome è Nessuno, Il) * 1974 : Mussolini: Ultimo atto * 1974 : Clarence Darrow (pour la télévision) * 1976 : Collision Course: Truman vs. MacArthur (pour la télévision) * 1976 : La bataille des Ardennes * 1976 : Almos' a Man (pour la télévision) * 1976 : La Bataille de Midway (Midway) * 1976 : Captains and the Kings (série télé) * 1977 : Soldier's Home (pour la télévision) * 1977 : Tentacoli * 1977 : Rollercoaster * 1977 : The Last of the Cowboys * 1978 : Grande attacco, Il * 1978 : Home to Stay (pour la télévision) * 1978 : Fedora * 1978 : The Swarm * 1978 : A Special Sesame Street Christmas (pour la télévision) * 1979 : Roots: The Next Generations (série télé) * 1979 : City on Fire (1979) * 1979 : Wanda Nevada * 1979 : Meteor * 1980 : The Jilting of Granny Weatherall (pour la télévision) * 1980 : The Oldest Living Graduate (pour la télévision) * 1980 : Gideon's Trumpet (pour la télévision) * 1981 : La Maison du lac (On Golden Pond) * 1981 : Summer Solstice (pour la télévision) Catégorie:Acteur américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1905 Catégorie:Décès en 1982